


Anniversary

by annieeeckls



Series: Happy Ending [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anniversary, Camera, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Sexual Tension, because they haven't seen each other for a week, like very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieeeckls/pseuds/annieeeckls
Summary: A prompt fic for perachelweek in tumblr: Percy and Rachel's first anniversary





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is the part two of Beach Confessions. Enjoy!

        It was twelve in the morning. Their anniversary is finally over. Rachel’s alone in her apartment on their first year being together. No boyfriend in sight. She understands though, demigod duties never end especially for the Olympus hero. It was just bad luck that he was still not home until yesterday.

         Rachel prepared a small feast for the two of them just in case. But he never  came. Putting aside the present she got for him, she cleared the table and put the food to the fridge. Nearly finished doing the task, she was startled at the sudden knock on her door. Before opening, she peeked at the peephole. She may not be a demigod, but you just have to be sure.

        Her heart leaped at the familiar sight, Rachel excitedly opened the door, nearly leaping at Percy. He huffed and twirled her around. Finally feeling the warm embrace of his beloved, Percy’s exhaustion was gone.

        “Thank goodness you’re back.“Percy  hugged his girlfriend just as hard. How he missed her, it was just a week  but it felt like months. “Yeah I’m back.” He whispered to her feeling guilty about not being able to spend time with Rachel on a day that is very special for the both of them. He felt like a bad boyfriend.

       The redhead dragged him inside, to the couch. Rachel was happy seeing him again, her eyes drinking in the sight in front of her, cataloging if he’s hurt somewhere. And probably checking him out because who wouldn’t? Percy is a hottie. “I take it, the quest went well?” She asked. Percy sighed and scooted closer to snuggle. He enveloped Rachel in an embrace. He would need to recharge himself through her love cuddles. Resting his chin on her head, he answered. “Yeah. There was a slight complication, but you know how moody gods are.” Rachel hummed in response. She understands, being a thousand year old can make you cranky.

      “Oh, before I forget!” Percy immediately released Rachel and grabbed his bag on the floor. “I have a gift for you.” He took out an old looking gold box. “The goddess of love from another pantheon gave this to me.” He opened it and revealed a piece of jewelry. A silver bead necklace with a purple pendant. It was simple but really captivating. There was something about it that draws you in, like it enchants you to like it. “Happy anniversary love. I’m sorry I wasn’t here in time.”

       “Wow… wait! Is it not cursed or something?” Percy chuckled. He knew this would be her reaction, it would be his too if he’s the one receiving it. “No, it’s not. She gave to me as a present because I accidentally helped her out. She assured me it’s not enchanted in any way.”

      Percy raised the necklace as a question if she’ll accept it or not. Rachel did and so he put the necklace to her. Leaning in to clasp it behind, he could actually feel a little tension in the air. It has been too long without body contact from each other (yes, a week is too long. They’re practically attached to the hip okay?).

      Rachel smiled and admired the necklace again. It was really beautiful. Looking back up to her boyfriend of a year, she felt happy. And a happy boyfriend would make her happier so she stood up to get his present. “I also have a present for you. Wait, have you eaten? I just put the food in the fridge, I can reheat them.”

       Settling down beside Percy again, a quite a large present was in her hands. “No, I’m not hungry. What’s the present?” They opened the wrapped box together. Inside was a camera. The demigod’s eyes widened in surprise. It was the camera he was meaning to get since last month but didn’t have enough money to buy. Well he does, but he’s got priorities. “Wow. I-I can’t believe you bought this! It’s quite expensive! Thank you!”  Then he paused, “You didn’t spend all your earnings for this right?” Percy got worried, since Rachel turned down working for her father’s company, she wasn’t given any money. Well she’s okay with that, but a back-up money wouldn’t hurt. And now, she probably worked her ass off just to buy him a camera.

      “I wanted to buy you that so don’t complain. Plus, we could save up lots of our memories there together.” She sidled up to him until she sat on his lap, setting aside the camera to the table. “Happy anniversary love.” Rachel lowered her face to his and started to pepper his face with kisses. On his nose, his eyes, his forehead, simply just avoiding where he wants it most. All her kisses were chaste and never lingering. Percy became frustrated as she gives him butterfly kisses. Growling low, he held her head and kissed her deep. She moaned in appreciation and kissed him back as fiercely. It has been long since they were intimate like this.

       Percy’s hands were everywhere, feeling her up, pushing her buttons one by one. She was kind of ticklish at the back so he lightly scratched there and was rewarded with a hard grind on his crotch and a groan. “Fuck babe.” Rachel hoarsely said between their lips. “We’ll get to that.” She hummed in absent minded while she cards her hand through his scalp. Rachel pushed down repeatedly, feeling wetter as the hard lump on Percy’s jeans become more pronounced. The demigod moaned, holding her hips down to grind more. He wanted that delicious friction. Releasing her lips with a bite, Percy moved to kissing her jaw down to her throat. He bites and sucks bruises on the curve between the shoulder and her neck. “Ah! Gods Percy.”

      An idea formed inside the man’s head and immediately stopped all his ministrations causing Rachel to grunt in displeasure. She was really getting into it! “Come on love.” Percy laid her down on the couch and grabbed the camera sitting on the table. “Capture memories right? This is worth saving don’t you think?” He said as he clicked the camera to the flushed woman looking back at him. Rachel laughed. “My goodness you’re a pervert.”


End file.
